Rotating engine mounted cooling fans are used to push air through the radiator of an engine cooling system. Normally, a fan shroud is mounted around such a fan. Typical pushing fan assemblies include a flat plate box shroud which is simple to manufacture and is common in low volume applications. Such a shroud design does not allow the design to match a shroud to a fan for a given application or maximize fan efficiency. It has been determined that for a pushing fan application with high static pressure, the relationship between the inlet shroud geometry and the fan is critical to fan performance. It desired to maximize the fan efficiency and air flow for a given fan speed and system restriction in such a fan/shroud assembly. In agriculture applications where fan diameters range from 550 millimeters to 1100 millimeters, ideal inlet conditions are not achievable in the space available. By designing a complex three dimensional fan shroud with specific inlet and outlet shapes, the efficiency of the fan/shroud/cooling system can be enhanced.